Mitsuki Kisaragi
Mitsuki Kisaragi is a girl who goes to both Paprika Private Academy and Pripara Idol Academy.Her favorite/preferred brand is Rosette Jewel♥Heart and her image color is Navy Blue. She is Mitsuki Kisaragi-San's first and main character. 'Personality' Mitsuki is a very friendly and sociable girl, who is willing to talk to anyone. She is an expert on video games and seems to play and make references to them all the time. When it comes down to studies, she will go to anyone to help, due to her lack of time to study. She still tries to ace her classes and idol activities 'Significant Coords' *'Navy Moonstone Cyalume-'''Cyalume and Casual *'Rosette Jewel♥Heart Cool Cyalume Coord-'Cyalume used while preforming as Galaxy✰Hope. *'Moon Pumpkin Witch Coord-'Special Halloween Coord. Past Mitsuki was born in EuroPara, until at the age of 5, her parents passed away. She then moved to Parajuku with her grandmother to start a new life. Until she was 10, her grandmother then passed away. Mitsuki was given her grandmother's life savings to live a life at Parajuku. 'Relationships' *'Haru Tenshi '- Haru and Mitsuki formed a unit together called "Solar Moon". Both of them hangout with each other everyday in school, PriPara Academy and in PriPara. Their relationship is like sisters, since they both don't have any siblings *'Hotaru Hiro' - Though they didn't like each other at first, just like Zora, she had to make amends him. They late started to appreciate each other more,and she once hugged (glomped) for knowing more about him. *'Ryusei Sena '- Once Mitsuki came back to Parajuku, she meet Ryusei accidentally bumping into each other. Suisei and Haru tricked them onto them going on a date with each other, sadly Ryusei declined.. *'Suisei Sena '- They tend to get into fights with each other over who is the best they're unit.Suisei always annoys Mitsuki by showing all her fanfictions about ships, *'Zora '- They seem to be okay with each other, they don't talk a lot... *'Laura Hasegawa '- They tend to meet with each other randomly with Laura acting outgoing all the time. Mitsuki enjoys Laura's company. *'Seto Vessalius '- Whenever Laura meets with Mitsuki, Seto comes. Seto made Mitsuki's Cyalume for when she debuted for her. Seto helped Solar Moon do a Radient Aura Live. *'Kazumi Hikawa '- Kazumi and Mitsuki snapped friend tickets to each other, they talk to each other whenever they meet. *'Hime Shiratenshi '- Kazumi intorduced Hime to Mitsuki, they later snapped Friends Ticket. They talk to each other whenever they meet... Quotes Guys,bare with me as I go through the many things Mitsuki said xD *"I don't know whether to be worried,or worried for you."'' ,referring to Suisei fangirling *''"I set fire....to llamas...watch it burn,burn,buuuurnnnnn...",What Mitsuki usually sings *"Haru don't lose hope yet!You must be DETERMINED!",Mitsuki referring Haru losing hope '''More to be added...' 'Trivia' *The Cyalume Coord is made by Xesc13primero. *Mitsuki is jealous on how smart Haru is. *Mitsuki Kisaragi is ranked as a Top Class Idol, she is 2 classes behind Haru. *Mitsuki's Love Life is really confusing,its honestly too hard to explain *Everybody thinks Mitsuki is Cool and Calm but she is actually not that smart and shy. *Mitsuki was born at Europara, but than later on in her life, her parents sadly pasted away and she moved to Parajuku. *She is childhood friends with Yami and Hotaru. **Though everyone is confused on that becuase Yami and Hotaru are hundreds of years old while Mitsuki is just 16 *Mitsuki is a Game Freak,she makes game references when she can... *She shares many similarities with her creator... **They both are horrible at studies,mainly math **They both have small crushes on Hipinki-Chan **They are both Game Freaks... **They both like drawing *She failed 2nd Grade due to her being in a state of depression and not wanting to do anything, Category:ParaPrincess Category:Rosette Jewel♥Heart User Category:Idols Category:Unmei Idol Category:Original Characters Category:Cool Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Cool Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Solar Moon Category:Idol Category:Galaxy✰Hope Category:Sexy Idol